


All Of The Things I Never Got To Tell You

by Stressedtoimpress



Series: THSC [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with an unhappy ending, Foiled Confessions, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad Ending, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Valiant Hero Ending | VC (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedtoimpress/pseuds/Stressedtoimpress
Summary: The Valiant Hero ending, but the dialogue is a little different.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Series: THSC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012647
Comments: 12
Kudos: 207





	All Of The Things I Never Got To Tell You

It was supposed to be okay. They were supposed to get in the escape pod and head back to earth safely with the Toppats taken down, laughing and talking the whole way back. That’s how it was supposed to go. That’s how it was _going_ to go before that last rogue Toppat decided to try and take Henry down with them.

One moment they were breathing easy, and the next he was being grabbed by that last Toppat and thrown back aboard the ship. He barely even registered Charles shoving the guy aside and throwing him back onto the escape pod.

But if the last Toppat couldn’t take Henry down with them, he was going to take Charles. He didn’t even have time to catch his breath before the door to the escape pod shut and he heard Charles yell from the other side of the glass not to worry about him.

And then the escape pod took off, blasting away from the ship. He didn’t even know what was happening until it was done.

After a moment, a voice chimed in on his earpiece.

“Henry? You there?” It was Charles. His voice was crackly and distorted, but it was there. Charles let out a rough sigh. “Man...that roughed me up. Got him though.”

A moment of silence passed. Henry felt his throat closing. He was waiting for Charles to say he found another escape pod and he was heading out, and that everything was going to be okay. But then Charles spoke up again.

“There’s no more escape pods left. You got the last one.”

Henry felt his eyes start to sting. No. _No,_ this couldn’t be true, this couldn’t be happening! Charles was going to find another escape pod and he was going to make it back and they were going to get awarded by the general and—

“Um...since I’m not going to make it, I have something to tell you.” 

Henry’s heart leaped as he was torn from his thoughts by the sound of his partner’s voice. He never would have expected what he said next.

“Henry, I...I like you. A lot. I _love_ you. I’ve loved you ever since you asked for my help infiltrating the Toppats' airship. The great Henry Stickmin who I’d heard so much about, who had managed to pull off full scale heists and breaks, who easily could have taken the Toppats down on his own...wanted my help.”

Charles laughed dryly. Henry wanted to say something back. He _needed_ to. He didn’t like to use his voice, but if there was ever a time for it, it was _now._

But he said nothing.

“And through the whole mission, you listened to my plans. No one ever listens to my plans, you know? Because...because I’m so young, I guess. They never listen to my plans because they think I’m too inexperienced and stupid because I’m not as old as them...but you did.”

Tears started to spill out of Henry’s eyes. He needed to speak up, _now._ He had to tell Charles how he felt before it was too late—

But the tears made it even more impossible. He just stood there and cried as he watched the orbital station get smaller and smaller.

Charles sighed on the other end. He was clearly hoping Henry would say something back. It broke Henry’s heart to disappoint him. He cried even harder, knowing he was breaking Charles’ heart too.

“Um...I know we haven’t known each other for long,” Charles continued, his voice a bit quieter. “We’ve only worked together twice now, including now. But I can’t help it. I can’t help loving you. You...you’re so cool, and you always know what to do, and...you like me. You don’t make fun of me and you listen to what I have to say.”

Henry heard a quiet sniff. Charles was crying too.

“When I heard you died, I was _devastated_. I’m going to be honest with you, I cried. Maybe it was silly of me, because I barely even knew you, but...you made me so happy. Maybe it was just a stupid crush, but I genuinely missed you.”

Charles laughed again, but Henry could hear that there was pain behind it.

“My mom always said I was a hopeless romantic. That I fall in love too fast, and when I fall I fall _hard._ Looks like she was right.”

Another moment of silence passed before Charles sighed again. “I don’t have much time left. This ship is gonna blow any moment, so, I gotta make this quick. I’m glad this is how I’m going out. I’m glad I’m going to make a heroic sacrifice to take down the Toppats once and for all. And...I’m glad I got to do it with you. Thank you, for everything you’ve given me Henry. ‘Till we meet again.”

Henry’s heart was pounding in his ears. He had to say it, he had to say it now before it was too late. With a shaky breath, he opened his mouth and finally let the words slip out.

“I love—”

And the next thing he saw was fireworks.

The Toppats went out with a bang, and Charles went out with them.

And Henry never got to tell him just what he meant to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering where the next chapter of Those Who Carried On or Domestic Vocaloid Adventures is, I have all 6 chapters of TWCO planned out, I just need to get them written, and I'm half finished with the next chapter of DVA. It should be out soon!
> 
> N e ways Henry Stickmin returned to us when we needed him the most and we're all reverting to 2013 so I'll probably be posting a lot of Henry Stickmin content.


End file.
